


ashore

by yourloveisameme



Series: yakunoya [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Merpeople
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourloveisameme/pseuds/yourloveisameme
Summary: When Morisuke looked out the window this morning the last thing he was expecting to see was a merperson stranded on the shore.For Yakunoya Week 2k17





	ashore

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4, prompt: merpeople

When Morisuke looked out the window this morning the last thing he was expecting to see was a merperson stranded on the shore. It wasn't the merperson that was unusual; as a crab catcher living by the sea, he saw members of _hydro sapiens amabae_ all the time. What was freaky was the fact that the creature was lying in a heap on the ground, unconscious and alone.

Morisuke rushed out the house and down the dune, kneeling beside the unmoving body.

He pressed his thumb against his thin, pale wrist. A pulse. Morisuke sighed, relieved.

He placed a trembling hand on the merperson's small chest. Felt shaky, sporadic breathing beneath his ribs. The merperson was skinny, his torso no wider than Morisuke's, maybe smaller. Dark, damp hair. A scaly gold-orange tail, so vibrant it hardly looked real.

He opened his eyes. "Water," he croaked.

"You need to get back in the water, don't you?" They were too far up the shore for the merperson to flop all the way back to the water. And Morisuke wasn't sure he could carry him. "Where's your pack?" He squinted out to the horizon. There was no sign of a group seeking their lost member. "You came to the surface all alone?"

The merman nodded sheepishly, grimacing. 

Morisuke bit his lip, hand resting on the merperson's chest. His breath was steadying, his clammy skin warming up. "Well I can't just let you go back like this."

"I can swim," Nishionya said, coughing to dislodge sand from his gills.

Morisuke shook his head.  "I'll take you back in my boat." Technically it was the company's boat, but Kuroo never had to know. "But first, you should rest." He got to his feet. "Stay here," Morisuke said, as if the merman could grow legs anytime soon.

He scampered to the storage area and fetched the biggest bucket he could find. The merman was smaller than some of the crabs they caught; spider crabs could span twice his size. Morisuke dragged the bucket down to the shore. Very carefully, Morisuke lifted the merman's arms, supporting him while he wriggled into the bucket. He was heavy, probably the same weight as him, but he managed.

Morisuke filled the bucket, watching the color return to the merman's exhausted face.

His eyes fluttered open suddenly. "Yuu," he said.

"What?"

"Nishinoya Yuu." He cleared his throat. "My name."

"Yuu," Morisuke tasted the name on his tongue. The evening sun. It was a nice name. "I'm Morisuke," he said, dumping the last pail of water. He sat down in the grimy sand, gaze lingering on Yuu.

"Go to sleep now," he said, and Yuu smiled wanly at him before closing his eyes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Japanese spider crabs are no joke!! Look em up if u want nightmares
> 
> tumblr: raginghomosexuelle


End file.
